El señor Yamanaka
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: OneShot. —¿Y qué es lo que desea, Sai de la Raíz? —Vengo a reclamar a la heredera del Clan. SaiIno.


**Música inspiradora:** Two steps from Hell - Blackheart

* * *

 **El señor Yamanaka**

Por Ragdoll Physics

* * *

—¿Quién es aquel que se presenta? —rezó el intermediario y Sai apretó los labios antes de responder quién era él, aunque estaba claro que todos los presentes lo sabían. Miró a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza y vio a los muchos integrantes de los Clanes hermanos al Yamanaka, los Nara y los Akimichi.

Ino estaba en frente a él, vestida impecablemente de un traje ajustado en la cintura pero que se holgaba mientras llegaba al suelo. Un atuendo bastante recatado para Ino pero que había sido decisión de su propio Clan al asumir que su elección sería más atrevida. Una capa con el símbolo de su familia encerrado en un círculo se cernía sobre sus hombros para destacarla como heredera de su Clan. Y a su lado estaba el estratega de su propio equipo ocupando el lugar que había dejado Inoichi con su muerte. Shikamaru e Ino alzaban sus manos tomados de las mismas a la altura de sus hombros, esperando a que el interlocutor les permitiera hacer el intercambio para que Sai le tomara la mano como su pretendiente.

—Sai de la Raíz —respondió sin mayor emoción en la voz y su prometida sonrió ampliamente, la falta de un apellido propio había sido suplida con su vinculación a la organización secreta. Ino siempre atribuía aquella coincidencia, siendo él parte de Raíz y ella una florista, como algo del destino.

—¿Y qué es lo que desea, Sai de la Raíz? —cuestionó luego el mismo intermediario. El artista ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, Shikamaru le había instruido en aquel diálogo previamente.

—Vengo a reclamar a la heredera del Clan —respondió con diligencia y la rubia no pudo sino sacudirse de la alegría, siendo silenciada rápidamente por el capitán del InoShikaChou con una mirada seria. A su izquierda Chouji sonrió ampliamente y a su lado, Sakura negó con la cabeza ante su comportamiento.

Ino dio un paso hacia adelante y Shikamaru dio uno hacia atrás, soltándose de las manos para que ella pudiera situarse a dos pasos de distancia de su futuro marido. Sai guardó cualquier emoción que tuviera en ese momento pero se permitió sonreír, para que Ino no le reclamara más tarde. Debía mostrarse feliz al desposarla y el resto debía creerle, o comenzarían los rumores de que lo habían obligado, y eso molestaría profundamente a la florista.

En el recinto privado del Clan Yamanaka apenas había luz y estaba proporcionada por velas. En medio de la estancia había un estanque rectangular con el agua tan calma que parecía un espejo y dentro flotaban un par de flores perfumadas. Este estanque estaba flanqueado por los invitados, y aunque la mayoría eran de los tres clanes ya mencionados, presentes estaban los más cercanos amigos de ambos, maestros y hasta el mismísimo _Hokage_ ataviado con sus ropas representativas.

—Ino del Clan Yamanaka, hija de Inoichi, antiguo líder del Clan y única heredera para convertirse en matriarca. ¿Tomarías a este hombre por esposo?

—¡Por supuesto que…! —La misma Ino se interrumpió para sonreír y así acallar sus impulsos de gritarles a todos lo feliz que estaba—. Sí, lo acepto.

El intermediario hizo una mueca con la boca, como si estuviera masticando la reacción impropia de la próxima líder del Clan y se tomó unos momentos para seguir con el diálogo. Desde atrás se escuchó el bufido de Shikamaru y el murmullo de una risa colectiva se masificó por los invitados.

—Sai de la Raíz —continuó el mediador cuando las risas se fueron apagando—, ¿estás dispuesto a abandonar a tu familia para unirte al Clan Yamanaka?

—«No tengo nada qué abandonar —pensó Sai mirando a Shikamaru furtivamente, ya habían hablado sobre esa parte y por más que Sai había asegurado que ese diálogo era totalmente inútil, el estratega lo convenció de que debía seguir con la ceremonia por muy tonta que le pareciera—. Lo abandono.

Un resoplido hizo que Sai levantara la vista para mirar a su prometida que comenzaba a llorar y el artista frunció el ceño aun cuando la rubia le indicara por medio de gestos que no era nada.

Choji se acercó entonces a su compañera por detrás y le entregó una prenda doblada en sí misma, le sostuvo sus manos y le dio un beso gentil en la mejilla. Ino lo maldijo porque liberó el llanto que tanto le estaba costando reprimir y Sakura se largó a llorar con ella sin moverse de su lugar. Para Sai aquello fue totalmente inexplicable.

—Entonces toma este símbolo como tu símbolo, Sai de la Raíz y conviértete en Sai del Clan Yamanaka —le dijo el intermediario para que Ino siguiera con el resto y su prometida avanzó con él mientras estiraba la prenda con sumo cuidado y se la colocaba en los hombros con suavidad, acariciándolo de tanto en tanto, hasta que Sai retuvo una de sus manos con la propia.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó en un susurro y su prometida se rio casi con dolor.

—Sólo estoy feliz, ¡deja de mirarme así! —le respondió Ino soltándose de su agarre y formándose a su lado. Luego Ino buscó su mano y se la tomó de la misma forma en la que estaba sujeta de Shikamaru antes, y la rubia se hincó un tanto para amansar la cabeza ante el hombre Yamanaka que los estaba casando y Sai la imitó enseguida.

—Ahora, levántense los dos como miembros del Clan Yamanaka…, y como sus líderes.

Ino fue la primera que se levantó y no dudó un momento en saltarle encima, llorando y riendo a la vez, y Sai a estrechó fuerte, porque ese era el _modus operandi_ estipulado para cuando ella estuviera emocionada. Ino se separó para besarlo y luego volvió a abrazarlo, totalmente fuera de sí. Sai escuchó aplausos pero más sintió la voz temblorosa pero feliz de su ahora esposa susurrándole cosas al oído. Luego se les acercaron los demás invitados y Sakura e Ino se abrazaron llorando entre sí, diciéndose cosas inteligibles para el resto porque las decían sollozando y algunas de las invitadas compartieron una que otra lágrima, menos las forasteras Temari y Karui que parecían más rudas que las nativas.

Shikamaru y Choji fueron los primeros en felicitarlo por su cercanía, y luego llegaron los demás, aunque su efusividad era más bien lejana en comparación a las muestras de afecto de las mujeres. Lo golpearon en la espalda y le dieron consejos, y una que otra broma lo hizo reír sinceramente.

—Ahora viene la verdadera celebración —dijo Kiba—, la razón por la que vine acá —y rio junto a un puñado de otros invitados que estaban impacientes por la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia—. Pero aclárame una cosa, Sai. ¿Es que dejaste embarazada a Ino y por eso accediste a casarte con ella?

Una risa más bien nerviosa sucedió a la broma y Sai estuvo a punto de negar ese punto, hasta que su novia lo hizo por él.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Kiba! —le gritó desde el otro extremo de la estancia, provocándole más risas al perruno—. Sai me ama y él me pidió matrimonio sin que yo se lo sugiriera, ¿verdad, mi amor?

—Sí, bonita —respondió diligente y Naruto se rio más fuerte que Kiba, siendo acallado rápidamente por su esposa embarazada a su lado.

—Sería más convincente si lo dijeras sin que Ino te lo ordenara —dijo Choji y la rubia lo encaró con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyéndose que el robusto pudiera ser parte de aquella broma.

—¡Choji!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Bueno, he aquí después de mil meses el OneShot que se convierte en el número 20 en mi perfil al fin. Por supuesto que es SaiIno y los que ven Game of Thrones notarán que me inspiré en la boda del capítulo 06 de la temporada 05. No me considero una persona romántica ni cursi, esto es un caso aislado supongo jaja pero quise escribirlo y me encantó. Estaba escribiendo otra boda y no pude seguirla, y escribí la boda de SaiIno xD Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y disculpen lo poco.

Besos, espero poder volver a ser más activa en los SaiInos. RP.


End file.
